write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Cuphead vs Peacock vs Bendy
3 famous characters of indie games that looks like cartoons fight!, Who can win? Intro Skyblazero: Well, this is a fight of a legendary rivalry of Indie Games. Anti-Sky: And also they looks like cartoons! Skyblazero: And this guys are Cuphead, the Cup master of shoot lasers! Anti-Sky: Bendy, the ink demon! Skyblazero: And Peacok, the Anti-Skullgirl bio-mechanical weapon! Anti-Sky: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are clapping and screaming in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Cuphead was walking into a street until he looks an abandoned studio. Cuphead decide enter on it and was looking Bendy's cartoons and Cuphead was looking Bendy and The Devil's similarities until Bendy end killing Henry and looks Cuphead. Cuphead looks Bendy it seems The Devil so he punches Bendy's face. Bendy now angrily decide put in his combat position. Fight SHOWTIME!!! Cuphead was shooting Peashooter at Bendy but the Ink Demon dodges the lasers and hits Cuphead into a wall. Cuphead shoots Charge at Bendy sending Bendy flying out of the studio and he end landing down the street and accidentally ends landing into Peacock. Peacock then angrily decide punches Bendy into the face but Bendy then returns the punch at Peacock and end making she acidentally hits Cuphead who recovers and ends punching Peacock in the face. Then the 3 decide adopt his combat positions to fight. SHOWTIME!!! Cuphead first shoot Peashooter at Peacock and Bendy as Peacock dodged the attacks and Bendy was tanking the lasers. Peacock then shoot a Laser at Cuphead who dodges and Parry slapped Peacock. Bendy appears and punched Cuphead and Peacock into a wall. Peacock then use a Baseball Bat and smacked Bendy and Cuphead into a wall. Bendy then creates Ink Monsters to attack Cuphead and Peacock but Cuphead was killing them with the Peashooter and Peacock use a Knife stabbing them. Peacock then summons a Brick from the Sky that crushed Cuphead who falls in the ground but he gets up and summons other Brick to smash Bendy who grabbed it and throwed it at Peacock who dodged it. Peacock then use a Bomb and throwed it at Cuphead and Bendy as Bendy dodged and Cuphead shoots a laser at the Bomb as it explodes. Bendy becomes into Beast Bendy and punched both many times until punches them into a wall and was scratching both many times until ripped of Peacock in half. Cuphead spinned his head and fired a massive beam of liquid that was hitting Bendy many times until he end desintegrating Bendy K.O! Cuphead runned away. Results THIS WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS... CUPHEAD! Final Point Sky: Looks like a Cup end taking down a Skullgirl and a Ink demon! Anti-Sky: Well, Cuphead show be stronger, faster, durable and also smarter. Jack: And Bendy's only advantage got be his regeneration. Hunter: And Peacock's only advantage is his toonforce! Rock: It seems a Cup end giving Bendy and Peacock his end! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Cuphead +stronger +faster +durable +smarter Losser Bendy +Regeneration -Basically almost anything Losser Peacock +toonforce -basically almost anythingCategory:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Skyblazero